The unknown Legend
by destiny writter
Summary: It was thought that the magics had taken a break for the year, is what Merlin thought, but little did he know that magics was only leading him to an unknown legend that not even the dragon's knew of, and that this legend is possibly his own down fall. And what will Merlin do when he sees Arthur falling for the person who is thought to be the cause of Camelot's down fall?
1. Merlin's couriosity

**_A/N:_**** Hey everyone. If you've read my last story, you already know that I am in a rival competition with a friend of mine to see who can write the better story. Marches (This Months) theme was Cardcaptor Sakura. For April (or next month) the theme is Merlin. I am planning on keeping these stories on-going after the months, so plz enjoy reading them, because i am ceartainly enjoying writing them.**

**_Disclaimer:_**** I don't own the series Merlin, other wise the ending would have major**

**changes in it.**

**ENJOY :D**

It started out as a normal morning. Merlin waking up late, Prince Arthur ( AKA, the Prat and/or the clotpot) was yelling at his clumbsey manservent for, once again, stumbling into his chambers without, once again, knocking. Then, as usual, Merlin is stocked full with all of the prat's chores, the normal ones, and the completely bazare ones that Merlin was sure Arthur was making up just so he wouldn't have as much personal time. Yes, it was a normal day, well at least as normal as it could possibly get for a warlock living in a sorcerer huntin city. That was, until he spotted a young maiden that reminded him of someone very close to him.

He was mucking out the stables for the umpteenth time that week when he spots the young girl as he was walking out for a quick break. She caught his eye right away because she stood out tramendously compared to the people around her. She had long, flowing golden hair that seemed to resemble a creek of honey that would flow in a young child' dream. When ever she took a step, her golden locks would bounce up and down freely and would once again settle into place when she took around for her needed items from the market. She had bangs that cascaded down her face to just above her deep, ocean like, blue eyes that seemed to reflect even the smallest of stars in them. Her long, black eyelashes, stood out tramendousley and beautifully compared to her soft, flawless ivory skin that seemed to glow in the sunlight. She wore a ragged rose colored dress that barely went pass her feet and lightly dragged on the ground behind her. She seemed to be looking for food and new cloths from Merlin's point of view, but to others, she may have seemed like she was just walking around in order to look for a nice conversation to have with other people.

Merlin was staring at her uncounciouselly until her heard a voice coming from behind him.

"S-sire?" said a boy from behind him. Merlin quickly shook his head, snapping himself out of his thoughts, and looked around behing himself. He quickly spotted a young stable boy, looking at him with couriouse eyes plastered on his face.

"Yes?" Merlin asked. The young stable boy looked out into the streets, spotting the young girl Merlin was looking at, the back at Merlin.

" The young maiden that you were looking at, she doesn't get to close to people, especially men that she has never met, so don't get any ideas or intrest about her because i hear she is a strong fighter." The boy said in a seriouse tone.

Merlin blincked a few times, trying to process what was being said. Then, suddenly, Merlin's eyes flew open in conprehension. Merlin flailed his hands in front of him as a defensive guesture.

" OH, No! I wasn't thinking about anything like that! I was just thinking about how much she reminded me about a close friend of mine i know. Truthfully, I didn't have any ideas like that! In fact, I just got out of a relationship, I'm not sure I'm ready to get back into one."

The stable boy eyed him suspiciously. Then he slowly stated " O..K, I was just giving you some useful advise about most girls. Especially her because most guys in this town, doensn't matter if their noble or not, have tried to get friendly with her and are now refering to her as thier own, and not to mention an extremely over protective brother. So if you want to keep you face the way it is, best to avoid getting too smitten with her,"

." Well that's great to know. Thank you for the heads up. Guess I better stear clear of her then," Merlin replied with his signature goofy grin.

The stable boy nodded his head repeatedly. Then Merlin heared his name being called out from somewhere far in the distance. He quickly turned around to see who was calling him. The person he spotted was none other than the royal prat himslef.

"Merlin! Merlin are you done mucking the stables yet?!" Arthur yelled as he came down the street.

"No, not yet sire," Merlin called back.

"God Merlin! How Lazy are you? any other servent would have finished this here hours ago! Why do I even put up with this?" Arthur threw his hands around, trying to emphisise his point, but it Merlin, it looked as is he were a puppet in a comedey show, but Merlin descided not to mention this in fear of having to muck the stables for another weak, and it was really fun to watch. So instead he pretended to be in deep thought.

"Hmm. Let me think, why would you want to keep the man who has saved your life on several occations around."

"You want to know why I keep you around? Well, it's because... never mind."

"Because what?" Merlin prodded.

"nothing"

"It must be something"

"Just shut up Merlin."

" Since when have I listened?"

"Merlin! I said be quiet" the prince said harshely.

"Only if you do,sire," Merlin retorted. Arthur rewarded Merlin with a you-better-shut-up-or-else look. Merlin descieded he would stop prodding and he would pretend that the conversation had never happened. The Prince and Merlin both looked around that stables, one admiring his work, while the other tried to critisize it, but Merlin quickly forgot about the stables when he felt something that didn't set right with him. It was something dark and sinister. something magical. He was so focused on trying to figure out where the feeling came from, that he didn't even notice that Arthur was talking once again.

"... Then you need to go polish my armour, and the you need to- Merllin? Merlin? Are you even listening to me?! MERLIN!" Arthur yelled. That certainly snapped Merlin out of his focus. He turned around to face Arthur, the replied "yes, sire."

Arthur studied him for a second, the said " Okay, then. I want it all done by sundown." After reciving a nod from his manservent, Arthur turned around and headed back to the castle leaving a very dumbfounded Merlin standing there, trying to figure out what he was told. Merlin spun his head around to look at the stable boy with pleading eyes. The young boy picked up the unspoken question then sighed, replieing, "Arthur wants you to do what your normal chores, and that there is going to be an important council meeting that he i expecting you to attened after you finish here."

Merlin thanked the young stable boy and went back to work, tryint to ignor the feeling that he was being watched.


	2. mysterious cause

**A/N: Hey guys :). HAPPY EASTER :D. I wanted to reward all all those who took an intrest to my story by rewarding them with another chapter :). I finally found enough time when i got home from church to make a new chapter with a new idea.**

**If you guys have any intresting and funny scenes you want me to add, I willing to take suggestions because I really want you guys to enjoy the story :). **

**Remember, my competition all depends in you and your support, so plz R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of their characters. (sigh not even the pratty price)**

**P.S: Sorry if Merlin and Arthur are out of character, if you have any pointers to help get them more on track, plz let me know.**

**Enjoy :D**

Later that night, Merlin went off to Guias's chambers to see if he needed any help with collecting herbs, nursing a wounded man, or anything else before he went to bed. He was walking down the halls, just about to reach the door when he suddenley felt an excrutioating pain inside of his head. He tried to ignor it for as long s he can, but the pain only seemed to grow. It started out as a dull throb insie of his then, within seconds, it grew into a burning fire inside of his skull.

He grabbed his head, trying his best to control the pain and to keep himself from screaming out, incase there were any others near by. He felt drops of sweat, slowly stream down his face as he dropped to his knees, that were buckling undernieth him. He now felt like his head was going to explode, and he couldn't keep the scream inside him for any longer. He yelled as loud as his lungs would allow him, before slamming to the floor, bannging his teeth together and biting into his lip boefore falling unconciuose. Little did he know that a familiar blond haired clotplot was just so happening to be walking around the corner.

Arthur was walking down the corridores, in search of his incedibely useless, yet somewhat humorouse manservent, when he heard a loud yell coming from just down the hall. At first he thought it was a patient from Guias's chambers, since it was close by, but after his mind process who's voice it was Arthur felt a stone cold hand rap around his heart. As he ran down the hall, he could feel the worry of what might have happened spread through him. He dashed down the the esterted halls, trying his best to seem like he wasn't worried, even if no one was around, but as he truned the corner, he felt his face slowly show a face that was filled with worry. He saw a ruggad spot where his young ravened hair companion was lying on the ground, uncounciouse, clutching his head.

Arthur rushed to his side as fast as he could and instinctively placed his hand on his neck and checked for a pulse. He felt his heart slightly raise once he felt the pulse, but it quickly sunk again as he niticed how faint it was. Quickly, he searched his young servent to see if there was any sign of injusries. What the! Arthur almost yelled as he noticed that there were no wounds, but lucky to his taining to be known as a fearless leader, he was able to keep it inside of his throat.

Hundreds of thoughts rased through his head as he tried to process what had happened. What on earth could have caued my frie- useless manservent to pass out?! Did he trip over his clubsey feet and hit his head? but if he did, wouldn't there be at least a sign or a bruis one his head?

After a few minutes of pondering about what had happened, Arthur just gave up at trying to figure what had happened, and ask Guias to see if he knew, so he quickly picked Merlin up off the ground, into his arms, and ran as fast as he could to Guias's chamber's.

When Arthur kicked the door open, the physician jumped, dropping what ever potion he was working on.

"Merlin! How many times do i have to tell you to-" Guiad started to say as he turned around, but he quickly cut himself off once he saw Merlin's uncounciouse body being carried by Arthur. He ran over as fast as his old body could take him to his ward, who was like a son to him. "What happened?!" he asked as he looked the boy over.

"I don't know. I was out looking for him when I found him like this on the floor down the hall," Arthur answered in a calm voice, even though his faced looked as though it he had been scarred out of hi wits.

"Well, ok." the phyasician quickly let his medical experties take over as he was about to do an observation and see what he should do. ", best to take him to his room, then get some rest. You look like you've seen a ghost and i don't think i want to have to take care of a sick prince and manservent. No complaints."

Arthur opened his mouth to protest but then thought better of it. He snapped his mouth shut, then quickly scrambled Merlin to his room and set him down on his some what of a bed. He double checked to see if Merlin was in a confterble postion then he took a good look around the room. He noticed that the small room was cluttered with books and vials, but what stood out the most to Arthur was about how cramped the room was even with Merlin's bed being as small as it was. To make things worse, there was a huge draft in the room along with the fact that the blankets were very shaggy, and scratched the skin.

How on earth could some one possibely stand living in a place like this?! He could barely stand to be sitting in there. He could'nt even imagain how i was like to spend the night night there, let alone the day. He made himself a mental note to bring up this matter with his father.

Arthur turned to walk out of the door and started to leave when he ran into Guias. Arthur lowered his head in apology, then walked down to the door then left. Deep down in his mind, he was worried sick about the idea of a sick Merlin lying on that craddle of a bed, shivering in the coldest room in the castle. Then he cursed to him self and the unknown god.

**A/N: and that's the end of chapter 2 :). R&R, and once again, Happy Easter.**


	3. chains of events

**A/N: Hello once again guys :). wow in tree days i finished tree chapters :D, but it has to come to an end soon :(. After today, I only gonna update every open weekend or weekday i have open. Hope you still follow though :) and enjoy the ideas my days at school bring. and that the chapters will at least as as long as this one.**

**plz R&R**

**enjoy, and plz read next week's up date o:**

The net mmorning, the young prince awoke to the sound of banging at his door. For a split second, he thought that it was someone that was trying to sneek up on him, but he quickly dismissed that idea once he sat up on his bed, and shook his head to get rid of any remaining sleepiness. The room was barley lit by the amount of sun light that streamed in through his curtains, and Arthur got curiose ad wondered who had woke him so early in the day.  
"Come in," he called. The large doors opened ad reveiled a youg serving boy with a tray of food in his hands.  
"I've ome to deliver you breakfast sire, ad to deliever a message from your father," the boy said. Arthur looked at the boy with a completely confused look o his face, while tryig to figure out why a youg boy was serving instead of Merlin. Before he relised what he was saying, the words slipped out of his mouth.  
"Where is my manservet?"  
The bou looked at him for a minute before repling.  
"Sir Guias gave him a bed riddace for at least the rest of the week, sire. Said he was very ill last night."  
Suddenly, the event of what had happened the previouse night flooded back to Arthur. He felt slightly ill from the memories, but he didn't show it. He was the prince of Camelot, after all. He has to make his figure look strong. Guess I'll have to check up on him he decided as he got ready. He wasnt to the hall, ad started towards Guias's chambers, when he heard someone call his name. He turned around ad spotted the little serving boy that had woken him that morning, trying to catch up to him.  
"Your welcome to take the rest of the day of," Arthur said.  
The boy shook his head before repling, "The king saig that he had a message for you."  
"Yes, what is it?" Arthur thought, hopping it wasn't going to take long.  
"The king has asked for you presence in today's meeting in the throne room."  
Arthur cursed his father silently, for having to make Merlin wait. He nodded his thanks o the young serving boy, then tured around and headed towards his father's chambers.

Arthur stood at the front of the coucil. His father had asked him what he thought of the bandit population, and what he proposed that should do i orer to keep it uder control.  
"I propose that we should have weekly protrols, instead of monthly ones. THis helps us by giving up more odds of surprise for the first few months, and it also limits the amount of time the bandits are able to hide under our radar without being detected."  
He heard the council ponder his idea amongst them selves, but pretended that he didn't eve notice. Uther raised his hand as a guesture for silence, and the concil quickley obeyed.  
"Ok, it seems that the members of the council seem to agree with your idea. Sir Leon, Pick a group of your finist knights and tell them the new patrol arrangments. Keeo the patrols like this until you hear other wise."  
The knight bowed, then quickly left the room, in search of his patrol party.  
"Ok, are there any other matters that must be attanded to?"  
The councilwas silent for the few secdonds given for thei reply. "Okay, then you are dimissed." The members quickly left the room, but Arthur remembered his mental note from earlier before tepping out.  
"Father, is it ok if i has a word with you?" he asked.  
"Of course. ask away."  
"Alone."  
The king dismissed the remaining members taht descided to stick around in case the were needed, and they obliged.  
"Yes Arthur, what would you like to talk about?"  
"Father, I was wondering, do you think that the tempeture of Guia;s chambers is adiquite enough for him to work in?"  
The king pondered the question that his son asked for a second before replying.  
"I'm not quite sure, what do you think?"  
"Father, recently I have noticed that the conditions inside of his chambers are far beyond what it should be for a physcisian to work in with the best resaults for his patients. I would think that it would only cause more harm to the people his is caring for, so I was wondering if it would be possible that we could spare some extra fire wood to help regulate the tempature."  
"Arthur, does this matter have anything to do with you useless manservent?"  
Arthur felt his face slightly pale once he heard these words, but he tried his best ti disguise it with a more powerful looking stance.  
"No, father. This has nothing to do with my useless manservent, Merlin. I just merely worry about the health of the knights as the recover."  
Uther studied his son son closely.  
"You sure, because I have heard that he hd fallen ill last night."  
Arthus didn't faulter under his gaze, and gave him a confedent "No."  
"Very well then, tell one of the servents to bring over some fire wood so that Guias can warm up his chambers when you see one. If that's all, you may leave."  
Arthus bowed his head and quickly started out the door, but first told a near by servent to carry out his father's orders. Well, that went better tha i thought it would, He thought before he left the room, than started in a full out sprint to Guias's chambers. As he walked down the halls, he ran into sometig, or rather someone, who caught his eye.  
A young maiden with long, flowing, golden curly hair walked down the corridores with her head downn as if in deep thought. In fact, since her thought were else where, she didn't notice thesound of the speeding prince running down the corridors until it was too late.  
The two young adults rammed straight into each other at the corner, The young maiden started to fall back from the impact, but was stopped by a hand tha quickly rapped itself areound her waist. The stirdy hand helped pull her to her feet, and steady her. She looked up at the person whom she had just run into, then she gave a small gasp when he eyes were greeted by bright, sky blue eyes. then she noticed a mob of nicely groomed blond hair (much brighter than her own). She reconized who he was right away.  
"Sire! I'm so sorry! I'm just getting back from a nice trip back home, and I'm a little out of it. Please forgive me." The girl pleaded.  
"It's ok, I'm the one who should have payed attention. You're not hurt are you?"  
The girl shook her head, and Arthur let out a sigh as he felt relief knowing he hadn't hurt her. He studied the girl for a few seconds, and slowly he took into the ocean blue eyes that he looked into, and how nice her long eyelahes complimented her light ivory skin. He felt his knees feel week as he stared into her eyes.  
Whoa, whoa, whoa! I can't be feeling anything like this for anyone but Gwen! She's the only one I'm able to think like that about. but even his mental scholdings couldn't prevent the slight blush that crept itself accross his face. Suddenly, Arthur quickly relized that he was still holdin the girl around her waiste, and he let go, looking away akwardly as he did so. He felt his face go even redder from embarressment.  
"Well, um... er, I guess I should get going."  
The young girl quickly looked away, trying her best to hide the blush that covered her face. She then nodded her head.  
"Yah, came here. Sorry again about that sir-"  
"Call me Arthur."  
The girl looked at him with surprise and curiose eyes. Then nodded her head once again.  
"Ok, my name is Dorthiana, but you can call me Dorthy or Dora for short."  
The prince nedded, then tried the name. It rolled off his tounge nicely, and he enjoyed saying it.  
"Ok, then Dorthy. I gues I'll be seeing you around the castle then."  
"I guess so si- Arthur. Well hope to run into again soon, not litterally though." Dorthy then answered, then gave him a warm smile with a small giggle. Arthur returned the smile along with a low chuckle before headig back towards Guias's chamber to check up on his manservent, not even aware of the jealouse eyes of close friend watching the entire chain of events.

**Hope you enjoyed the little fluffy scene i put up towards the end :D. **  
**Plz Review.**


	4. Merlin's awakening

**A/N: hey guys :) it me again, the fairly new writter to fanfiction. I know my story may not be the best, but i'm gonna improve, especially with Arthur's and Merlin's points of view. Hope to make you proud. Now time for the story! XD**

**P.S. OH! and one more thing :D I have state honors auditions tomorrow (Just so you know XD)**

As Arthur entered Guias/s chamber, he heard a yell coming from the back of the room, which caused him to halt for a second. The yell sounded as if someone in the room, in this case Merlin, was in so much pain it was far beyond belief for anyone, even him. Arthur felt at lost for a moment as the alien feelings once again returned, with even more force this time. He didn't even notice the young maiden walk up behind him.  
"Sire, are you alright?" Gwen asked as she put a gentle hand on the shoulder of the prince. Arthur snapped out of his thoughts than looked at her.  
"Oh! Gwen! Ya, I'm fine, just have something important i was thinking about." Arthur shook his head to clear his mind, then turned so his whole body was facing her.  
"Were you thinking about Dorthiana?" Gwen asked in a nervouse manner, as she looked down asn started to twirl her fingures. Arthur processed the thought on what she said, then almost blushed. Almost. He looked at her with, his calm emotional mask.  
"Why would you be thinking I was thinking about her?"  
"Well... er... I saw you and her talking earlier, so I thought that you kinda ... well because of how you acted when she was there, and the fact you couldn't stop looking at her after she left."  
Arthur felt even more embarressed than before, so embarrised that he couldn't hide his blush anny longer as it slowly crept accross his face.. He cleared his throat before speaking.  
"I was just trying to figure out what could have possibly happened to Merlin last night. Dorthiana is just someone I just so happened to bump into earlier. There was nothing special going on." There is no way that I could have feelings for her... Is there?  
Gwen studied him, as if she were planning on finding something that ould indicate that he was lying, but of course, there were none. However, she did notice the small blush that had some how mannaged to creep itself on his face.  
"Of course, guess it was my mistake, but just so you know, she is single." Arthur stared at her, wide eyed.  
Well, Ok." Gwenevier stepped around Arthur and started out of the physcician's office, then on towards Morgana's chambers. Leaving behind Arthur stunned with thoughts while staring at the back of her head, trying to figure why it seemed like she was mad at him.

Merlin was trapped in a pit of darkness, nothing around to help him find his way out or where he was going. He felt his whole body burning, and that the darkness helped pull him from the pain. His mind was racing with thoughts of the past, and all of the failures, wrongings, and most of all, the pain and emotional stress he felt. The memories were clear in his mind, and he felt his sadness grow even more. The memories of Bellinore, the dragon and Freya all dasked through his mind,constently repeating. His heart ached, and ached especially for his beloved Freya. The replaying memories and he couldn't help but think there was a something that his subconcioussness wated to show him within these memories. He squinted in search of something related in each of the memories, but couldn't find anything that could relate to each of them aside from the fact that Arthur was in each of them. Merlin pondered if that was the only connection, but dismissed it right away when he noticed another familiar blond headed person trying there best to hide in the scenes. She seemed to be trying to hide herself amongst the crowd, but he somehow still managed to point her out in each memory. She's the same girl as the one I saw yesterday! his mind raced with this new discovery. He focued his memory even more to see if he could reconize the face, but to his dismay, it didn't work. He was looking around his mind, trying, and almost succedding, at putting the peices together about what was going on, but before he had a chance, he was consumed by a bright light. He heard a voice calling him, but he couldn't put his tounge on who it was.  
"Merlin! Merlin! Merlin, you completely, useless, idiotic manservent! wake up this instant!" He soon felt a hand shaking him, and he felt himself starting to wake up. His vision was blurred, but he could still makeout the blond and white heads that were over him. He couldn't make out the faces, and their voices were muffled, but he reconized right away the knights armor and red cloak worn by no one except prince Arthur himself, he should know. He was able to tell Guias right away, since he lived with the man.  
He then noticed the hand that was on him belonged to the person he would have lest exspected, and it surprised him even more to notice that the hand was shaking. He shifted his head to the side to look at the physcian, but immidietly regreted it. The pain shot through every muscle in his body, which caused his vision to blurr even worse. He blinked to help with his vision then let out a small groan as hee hifted slightly to a more comfertable position.  
"Shh, take it wasy. Your going to be quite soar for a few days after a what ever head truma you had last night. It's worse than anything i've seen in years."  
Merlin looked at Guias in a confused way.  
"I ... hit my head?"  
"Well not exactly..."  
"Ok, but then why am I here?"  
" I carried you after you collapsed." Arthur cut in. Merlin turned his head to face him to quickly, but his vision blurred and his head erupted in pain.  
"Merlin, be careful! You're in clearly careless enough to watch where you stepping, but now you figured out how to hurt yourself without even doing anything! What next? You magically being good at sword fighting?!"  
"What happened?"  
Arthur blinked at the question.  
"You mean... you don't remember?"  
Now it was Merlins turn to blink. Then he slowly shook his head.  
"Well, guess i'm going to have to be the one to fill you in then." Arthur said briskley.

**A/N Hoped you guys liked it. and wish me luck!**


	5. Emplinations

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry bout only posting one chapter last week. I wanted to post at least two, but things didn't go according to plan. we about half way till the next theme's story starts and i hope you read it :). I planning on posting a story written by one of my friends one of these days to.**

**Plz enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, or any of the characters.**

Arthur took a deep breath before he explained what he knew of what happened to his manservent. "Well, I haven't gotten an exact idea on what happened, but it seems that you completely passed from the pain that occured from the head strike, but i figured it was just becuase you were so clumbsey that you knocked youself out. Me, being the princely character I am," Merlin snickered, which earned his an icy glare," brought you straight here. Guias looked you over then, and seemed to be baffled. He didn't see any indications of head damages, so he spent hours trying to figure about what was wrong."  
"Well accually sire," Guias put in," It was only about one hour, and during that time you were the one who couldn't stop asking-"  
"Ok, fine, but you were still the most worried of us." Arthur cut in.  
Merlin looked at Arthur with suspicion and curiosity.  
"I don't remember Guias saying anything about being woried sire, even though I know he was."  
Arthur, even with his expressin mask on, slightly flinched at this. Merlin's face lit up with a satified smile.  
"Awww, you were worried 'bout me." he said in a some what cheerful, mocking voice.  
"I wasn't worried Merlin" he replied defensively.  
"Ohh, but you were."  
"How could I possibly worry about someone like you?"  
"Dunno. How can you?"  
"Shut up." Merlin chuckled at his victory, but immedietly stopped because of how much pain it caused.  
"Ha! serves you right."  
Merlin glared at Arthur, which cause his to laugh even harder.  
"Anyway..." Merlin started.  
"Anyway?"  
"Wow, and you call me thick headed." Arthur glared at him, " Anyway, what happened when I was out?"  
Arthur and Guias threw each other knowing looks then quickly looked back to Merlin. Merlin noticed this, then started to look between the them with a question plastered on his face.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Well..." Guias trailed off.  
"Well, what?"  
"When we found out that you didn't have any head wounds, I noticed something that's been bothering me since you got in here." Arthur looked at Guias with a question on his face. "I haven't old you about this sire, because i wasn't quite sure if i was right, but i noticed a small symbol on Merlin's forehead, right underneith his hairline. I looked into my books to see if my conclution was right, and, unfortunatley, i was. Merlin, do you think you might be able to tell me what happened?"  
Merlin slowly nodded before answering. "Well.. I remember walking down the halls on my way back when i felt a sudden pain in my head..." Guias nodded for him to continue.  
" The pain felt like my head was a on fire. I was able to put up with it until it felt like my head was about to explode."  
Guias thought about what was said, then asked, " Did you run into anything out of the ordinary? Someone who might be new around here that you reconized?"  
"No one I can thik of. Why?"  
Guias's face stickened as he said his next words. "I think there's a great deal of magic working here."

**A/N: And finished. Hope you enjoyed this. I have really funny topic I gonna type about in a couple chapters and I think you gonna enjoy it :) gotta wait to see it.**

**Post ya soon**


	6. going on a witch hunt

**A/N: Hey guys, nothing new to say this week aside that I posted a new story for black blood brothers, and if you interested it available.**

**Disclaimer: I don't any of the Merlin characters**

**plz enjoy**

"Sorcery?! are you sure Guias?" Arthur asked. with a hint of surprise.  
"There is no other explanation, and i have no doubt in my mind that strong sorcery was used."  
"But why would anyone attack Merlin? What could they possibly gain if they were to get rid of him" Guias and Merlin quickly exchanged glances at each other, but Arthur was so lost in his rant that he didn't notice.  
"Let me think for a minute.." Merlin said in a mock tone, "What could an enemy possibly gain from getting rid of a man who has watched and saved you royal backside all the time."  
"Well you certainly cause enough problems for everyone else in the castle. Maybe they were trying to do us a favor, and save the world of your clumsiness and stupidity." Arthur smirked when he received an icy glare from Merlin.  
"Or maybe, they want to get rid of one close to you and limit your resources and strands of security, which, their fore puts more pressure on you Arthur, and causes your head to buckle under the stress." Guias stated.  
"Well it didn't seem like that to me. It appears they attacked a helpless manservant, not a close friend of mine."  
"Or, they just what to dim your supercilious attitude and save the rest of the castle from your continues rants of selfish complaints."  
Arthur glared at Merlin. "Big word Merlin. Are you absolutely sure you know what it means?"  
"definitions: condescending, over-bearing..."  
"Well very good Merlin, guess you do know something."  
"Oh! here's a good one... you." Merlin, once again smirked at his victory.  
"Well," Arthur growled, "I'm heading back to my chambers. I'm expecting you to be up and ready with my breakfast once you get back to work."  
"Yes sir, sire"  
Arthur stepped out the door and went down the halls. Guias, who had stood by during the bickering scene, stepped forward and put a hand on Merlin's shoulder. "I think it's time that you told me the entire story."  
Merlin looked up at Guias. "I haven't held anything back." he lied.  
Guias shook his head, "Merlin, I've lived with you long enough to know when your holding something back. Is what happened really that bad that you couldn't tell Arthur?" Merlin nodded. "Ok, then I suggest that you tell me what you weren't telling Arthur , and no trying to hold back, remember, I can tell."  
Merlin shook his head. "It's nothing important. 'just that I saw this girl down in the village, while i was mucking the stables, and she seemed familiar yet we had never met before."  
"Oh really? and what did she look like?"  
"She has long, curly hair with very light skin, and two very beautiful blue eyes."  
Guias rolled his eyes. "Great description, you just described about half og the girls in Camelot. Anything specific that you might be able to point out?"  
"Well, let me think, she did, for some reason, reminded me of Arthur. and she also had this symbol that she wore. Guias what does the symbol of two lions facing away from each other mean?" Guias stiffened. "Guias?"  
"Merlin... how did the lions look?"  
"Well, they gold, faced away from each other, and they had crowns ontop if their head. Guias? Whats wro-"  
"And what was the color of the background?"  
"Well, it was black. Guias whats wrong..."  
Guias turned to his head slowly towards than briskly passed by Merlin towards his small collections of book. "Merlin, the symbol you described resembles that of a story I have heard once before the purge. The story told of an old witch that had lived far out in the forest. She had studied magic for a great number of years, Well, she found this girl who was lost in the woods, abandoned by her parents, and she raised her. After years of being so close to the witch, the girl grew close to her, and the young girl thought of the old lady like a mother. One day, a young Camelot knight rode out into the forest and found the young girl. He jurneed with her to the old lady's cottage, not knowing that he was a specemin for the young woman new practices in the dark arts. The young knight was very stubborn, and didn't part from his weaponds. The young girl attempted to cast the spell, but the man was quick and jumped out-of-the-way, leaving the old lady in the path of the spell, and bolted out the door. The old lady was struck ill with madness, and had almost died. The young maiden took it upon herself to learn the spells her master could no longer teach, and swore that she would one day take revenge upon Camelot for what the knight had done. That symbol that you speak of, it is the same as the one she uses to represent her and the army she has bound to have gathered during her time away. I have heard of a kingdom, down south, that use that same symbol, and I fear that she might be planning on attacking Camelot. They are the polar opposites from Camelot, so the destruction will draw in several innocent lives."  
Merlin shuttered at the thought. Several innocent lives could be in danger and there isn't anyway to stop it.  
"Guias, what does this story have to do with the girl I saw?"  
Guias hesitated before answering. "I believe this girl maybe the same from the legend, and that we may be on the brink of war if we don't do something."  
"You mean if I don't do anything."  
"Merlin, that was just an old wives tale, but if you think this is really a possible explanation I suggest that you keep a close eye on Arthur, and his father."  
"I always do, Guias. I always do."  
- With Arthur

Arthur was wondering down the halls, but not to his chambers. He was heading out into the courtyard in search of this young girl that Merlin had mentioned to Guias. yes, he secretly stayed at the door long enough to see if he could pick out anything that he didn't already figure out about the attack that had occurred. _Why wouldn't Merlin tell me about that?! We've known each other for years, and yet he didn't even think that I could use this information._ He felt a slight tinge of rage that he felt at the thought._ Does Merlin not trust me?_ He felt her rage suddenly disappear, and was quickly replaced with grief. _Does Merlin not trust me as much as I trust him?_ He felt his stomach drop even more as he thought about it. No I can't think about that now! I must focus. He stormed off into the town, in search of the young lady that matched his discription.  
He strolled down the streets, trying to look as casual as possible, and avoid anyone who he knew. unfortunately, luck wasn't on his side, for coming down the street, were the two of his closest companions, Lancelot and Gwaine.  
"Well, if it isn't little old Princess! what's gotten you coming all the way down here from your points so high above." Gwaine slurred  
"Well if you must know I'm investigating an attack that occurred last night."  
"Really, who was it, if I may ask?" asked Sir Lancelot.  
"No one very important. Merlin was just walking down the halls when-"  
"Merlin?!" Gwaine roared. "Merlin being attack? Well, if her's someone not being important, than i guess I'm gonna need to talk some sense into ya."  
"Gwaine, calm down. Arthur, can you tell us what happened?"  
"I don't really know. I just saw him passed out on the floor, and Guias seems to think that it was sorcery. I have a vague description of what the person looks like, though I still have no idea why someone would want to attack Merlin of all people."  
Lancelot almost laughed at the irony of that statement. "Well, what did this person look like?"  
"Well from what I've heard, she had long, blond ,curly hair, light skin and blue eyes."  
"Very descriptive princess" Gwain said sarcastically.  
"Well, it's better than nothing." Lancelot stated.  
"You guys gonna help or not?" Arthur stated impatiently.  
"Course we are! I'm gonna make sure who ever did that to Merlin will suffer at my hand!"  
"Well, how bout you Lancelot?" Arthur asked  
"Isnt it obvious?" Lancelot replied.  
"Ok, then let's get started."

**A/N Hoped you guys like this. Sorry If Arthur and Merlin are out of characters in some places, I'll try my best to get them right next chapter.**  
**Until next time :)**


	7. Arthur's search

**A/N: Sorry i didn't update last week everyone, I got pretty sick so i was stuck up in my room for 2 days, then i got hit by a snow storm and my power went out. I'm gonna try to post 2 more chapters up to make up for last week. :) Hope you enjoy**

**And a special thanks goes out to **  
**Katcarrier15**  
**jel120**  
**for staying interested in the story :) (and to all of you others who keep reading)**

**Disclaimer: Explorers don't own shows, there for i don't own Merlin.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Arthur P.O.V.**

Arthur, Gwaine, and Lancelot decided that it would be best if they all were to split up and search, since it wouldn't draw as much attention to them as it would if they were all in a large group. Arthur decided that he would search the street that would lead down by the stables, Gwaine objected, stating that he only chose that path because he knew that he would get the best of the revenge, but they were able to persuade him by giving him the local taverns.  
Arthur was strolling down the streets, slightly tense, but not what because of the search. Though he pretended not to notice, he saw that several people constantly kept risking a glance at him, then quickly muttered something to the person they were walking with. What? Is it really that rare to see me walking out in the streets of the town? He was starting to get irritated.  
As quietly as he could, Arthur stalked up right next to a group of people who had just started to talked about what was so out of the ordinary, trying to piece together what was so odd.  
" Isn't it odd ... Doesn't he normally have ... with him?"  
"Yeah I know ... What do you recon happened?"  
"I heard some guards talking... They think that he was possessed by a sorcerer ... I hope he's alright."  
"Oh! Poor ...-"  
At this Arthur had decided that it would have been best to move along, to avoid being caught. So they think it's strange that I don't have Merlin with me? Arthur felt his curiosity starting to grow even more. I travel out here all the time without Merlin! His mind was starting to get baffled with this information even more The people of his kingdom, or rather soon to be kingdom, thought that Arthur couldn't even walk in the streets of his own town without his clumsy, idiotic manservant! He wasn't quiet sure whether he would be offended by this piece of information or not.  
He looked from left to right, eyeing any blond-headed girl skeptically, just incase they might be the person he was looking for. To Arthur, they all were to suspicious, and he couldn't keep his accusations as easily as he would like. He was so wrapped up in his search, that he didn't even notice that he was about to bump into another familiar face until it was too late.  
"Ah! Sire." Gwen said as she almost ran into him.  
Arthur was instantly snapped out of his focus, and almost jumped ten feet in the air from the surprise, but, sadly, he didn't.  
"Ah, Guenevere. nice to see you here."  
"Same thing can be said for you." she answered. "Oh, is Merlin not with you? I wanted to ask him something."  
Arthur felt his annoyance begin to surge slightly.  
"Why is it that it seems that everyone in this kingdom thinks it strange to see me without Merlin! I mean, I go everywhere without him all that time! For example, just last week i went out to the training grounds to practice my sword, then went out to work on my riding skills."  
"actually sire, you had Merlin stand a few feet behind you because you claimed that he would only cause you to get distracted and possibly run into someone, then said it would be undignified for people to see you and him bicker the way you do."  
"Ok, well there was the time that I went hunting last month'  
"Sire, the only time you went hunting last month was the time when Merlin ended up soaked due being pushed into the river by a certain prince."  
'Well there was the time when"  
"carried you armor for that full week"  
"During my last trip to-"  
"Sent him into the stocks for an hour after he dropped all the armour."  
'Ok, fine. How about the time that I had to search for herbs for Guias when Merlin was out sick."  
Gwen though for a minute before answering. "Hey I think you actually got one."  
Arthur felt the ends of his lips start to tug themselves into a smile, but the smile was short-lived.  
"Oh wait, you had Merlin escort you to the locations of the herbs, and had him carry the basket back to the kingdom."  
Arthur felt a small amount of realisation, but it was covered by the annoyance he felt.  
"So everyone here thinks that I can't go anywhere without Merlin?" he asked to no one impaticulare.  
"No sire, that's not what the people think, they just assume-"  
"Well, I'll prove them wrong, starting from now own, I'm gonna show everyone that I can do jut as much without Merlin, as eith him."  
Gwen sighed then shook her head in defeat "Anyway, do you know where Merlin is now? I went to go look for him in Guias's chambers, but he wasn't there. I saw you down here, and thought that you might have an idea."  
"Sorry Gwen can't say that I have any idea ... Wait," Arthur slowly prossessed what Gwen had just said "Merlin's not in Guias's chambers?!"  
"I'll take that as a no."  
"Sorry Gwen, but I've got to go, see you around."  
"See you around to Sire." Gwen said with a warm smile, but it went unnoticed by a fuming prince, who was on their way to the physician's chambers.  
"Merlin, I swear that one of these days, I'm gonna tie you up and gag you to a chair." he growled.

- On his was to the physician's chambers-

Arthur pretty much sprinted down the halls to Merlin's room, not paying any attention to the servants that bowed their head respectfully to him, that is all them but one.  
Arthur was just about to enter Guias's chambers when he once again bumped into Dorthiana.  
"Oh! sire!" she said with a start.  
"Ah! Dorthiana! it's nice to see you again. You know, we should really stop meeting like this."  
"Yeah, I agree. So what brings you here on such a nice day like this one?"  
"I just came up to check up in my manservant Merlin"  
Dorthiana smiled at him, which caused Arthur to blush.  
"You must really care about him a lot if your constantly looking after him."  
Arthur felt his blush deepen even more, and he had to clear his throat before he answered.  
"Nah, I just don't want to put the effort into training another manservant again, it's actually really exhausting."  
Dorthiana giggle slightly. Then she turned around. "Well sire I really must be going, lot's to do, people to see."  
Arthur nodded, then bid her fair well. He was left in a dream like state, and he could focus on anything but one thought that stuck into his head. She reminds me of something, or someone, but what or whom? He quickly snapped himself out of his thoughts before entering the physicians chambers.  
Apon his entry, Arthur was greeted with a sight he never thought he might see. Merlin, who was supposably sick, was carving a fairly-large stick, into a very fine bow that rivaled that of his fellow knights, but this bow wasn't the same as his standered cross-bow. The bown he was creating was similar to the style of a long forgotten design of a long bow.  
Arthur cleared his throat, which earned him a jump from Merlin. "Ah, Merlin, good to see your feeling a little but better"  
Merlin turned around to face Arthur. "Well I was, until you got here."  
Arthur took a few strides till he was standing right next to Merlin, then he reached down and plucked the bow from the servants hands and observed it. "Well, Well, Well, what do we have here? A recurve bow?"  
"actually it's a long bow, and yes, yes it is. Why do you ask?"  
"Merlin, when was the last time that you've actually seen a long bow?"  
"At my home village, why?"  
"Merlin, there's a reason that we don't have long bows here in Camelot, and that reason is that we were never able to figure out how the design for the draw weight was suppose to lay out."  
"So?"  
"So, how is it possible that you know how to design and build one as good as, I don't know, Robin Hood?"  
"Practice and studying, honestly Arthur the design is at least three times easier than your complicated cross-bows"  
"Oh, really?"  
"Really."  
"And, just out of curiosity, how good are you with shooting one of these?"  
"Better then you with you amature cross-bows."  
Arthur felt and slight tinge of anger as he heard Merlin state these words.  
"Oh, and just how much are you willing to bet on that? perhaps, a week in the stalks?"  
Merlin answered without hesitation "I say about a month."  
"Ok, then it's decided. Tomorrow after noon, when no ones around, you and I are going to have a shoot off, whether you feel up to it or not  
"Are you sure you want it to be deserted? Don't want to take your chance on showing your great skill? Or are you just scarred that you're gonna lose."  
"As if Merlin."  
"Then why not put it on public display for all of Camelot to see?"  
"You know what, I just might"  
Merlin smirked at how easily he just manuplaited Arthur with this competition.  
"Ok, so it's settled, tomorrow at noon. Don't be late Merlin."  
"I'd be more worried about you not showing up you highness."  
Arthur quickly glared at Merlin before exiting that chambers, forgetting the entire reason why he went there in the first place.

**A/N Hope you guys liked it :)**


	8. Funny memories and useless out bursts

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm soooooo sorry i didn't update last week :(. I don't have any excuse, and i can see why if you guys are mad at me. But i want to make it up to you, so for the net two weeks, i'm going to post anything you want me to add into the story. Whether it's just a funny fraze, or an entire chapter idea to type about, i'll post all of them out for everyone who wants it.**

**This week, I have something that I thought was really funny, but you might differ, but I hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: It appears destiny still isn't shinig on me, because I still don't own Merlin.**

**Enjoy :D**

Gwaine P.O.V.

How could someone hurt Merlin like that! Hoe could some son on a B**** think that they might possibly have a right to torture someone as pure, and kind hearted as Merlin!  
A furiouse Gwaine was sitting at a side table of a local tavern, letting out some steam fromt the information he had just gotten. He felt his blood boil every single time he thought about what Arthur had just told him. He would get his revenge on who ever did this, whether it was a friend or not. Nobody, and he meant NOBODY could dare lay a hand on his best friend.  
"When I get my hand on that B*****, I'm going to run his through with my own sword, slowly and painfully as possible. When I'm done with them, there going to wih they were never born." he growled to himself.  
He kept his eyes opened, and peeled. Not even dismissing any who had even the slightest similarity to the person that Arthur had described. He foreced himself to focus, but it was one of the hardest tasks he had in a long time, since, well, it's Gwaine in a tavern. He was about to take a sip of his wine, when someone hit him from behind, which caused him to spill his drink all over the counter. He spun around as fast as lightining to spot a man that loojed like he was in his thirties and was very well built for someone his age. as firt glance, Gwaine figured that he was some sort of farmer.  
"OI!" he yelled, "Watch where you going lad! You might just run into someone important!".  
Gwaine, who felt himself be pushed to his limit, and wasn't able to hold his anger in any more. He gripped his fist as tightly as he possibly could, then sent it flying straight to the man's jaw.  
The man looked at with surprise and fright written all over his face. Two man came up behind Gwaine and struggled to hold him still, in fear tha he might strike someone again. Gwaine stuggled to get the men's grip off of him, but gave up after he felt one of his arms start to strain. He threw his most develish looking face at the man in front of him, before forcing his grip away from the men and started to walk out of the tavern. He took one last glance behind himself before exeting the tavern.  
Well then, time for the next stop. He thought to himself.

Lancelot's P,O.V

Lancelot took apon himself, the job of searching the castle, though it didn't come as easily as he hoped, especially when you have to fight against Arthur and Gwaine, who are two if the stubbornest people he knew aside from Merlin. He somehow was able to pull a trick off, that convinced Arthur to search the lower town, by telling him that it was most likely too leave a closer trace to the criminal. It didn't take long to convince Gwaine to search the local taverns, or so what he thought. He didn't know how it happened, but one moment he and Gwaine were talking about the upcoming search, and the next moment he was through on the ground, being held there by the point of Gwaine's sword. Arthur had to use all of his strenghth to push Gwaine off to the side, and Lancelot into safety from the sword.  
"What the hell is wrong with you!" he yelled. Gwaine remained silent, not putting up any will to defend himself, instead he just glared at Arthur and walked off. Lancelot gulped.  
In the amount of time i've known him, he's never been so paranoid and ticked like this. He seemes like a completely diffrent person! he thought.  
"Hey, you ok?" Arthur asked, putting out his hand to help Lancelot up. Lancelot took the guesture greatfully, and got up to his feet. "Ya, just a little surprised about that is all,"  
Arthur nodded his head in agreement." Ya, it's like he didn't even know who we were. It's kind of worries me."  
"Well," Lancelot said trying to lighten the mood, "by now, he's probably inebriated himself with the plethoras of beer glasses that he managed to empty."  
Arthur gave him a weak grin in response, then took his horses reigns, and started on his way.  
"I'll report back to the castle as soon as I finish here."  
"Ok, sire. I'll be waiting."  
Arthur nodded once more, then started his search along the streets, and Lancelot did this same.  
As Lancelot's mind wondered to Gwaine, he couldn't prevent one of his favorite memories of Gwaine pop into his mind as he walked.

-Lancelot's Memory-

They wew training once again while Gwaine was out drinking. The knights were going through there basic strikes, perfecting the best they could. The figured that Gwaine had drug his favorite little servent along with him on accout of Merlin being nowhere to be seen, and because on Arthurs constant complaining about Melrin being completely use less, but Lancelot picked it up as a disgues for his jealousy, as did the other knights.  
After about an hour or two through their training session, Merlin had arrived with a very drunk Gwaine by his side. The moment the knights layed eyes on them, they felt the jaws drop open, speechless from this surprising scene.  
Gwaine was crouched on all fours, nibbling at the grass like some goat, wearing a very old and warn pink blanket around him. PINK! and to make it even worse, he wore, what seemed to look like a horse head, pink hat apon his head, looking both to the left and rights, as if searching for omething. At the bottom of the fabric, was, what the pressumed, was the top of a mop head tyed to the back of the fabric, that was suppose to look like a horse tail, from what the knights gathered.  
No matter how hard they tried, the most noble of all knights weren't able to hold back the laughter the emitted itself from there lips. They bursted out with their full force with there giggles and howls. Unable to stop themselves, Elyan, Percy, and Leon were clutching their aching sides as they guffed. Lancelot, who was the one who would normally find little humor in these types of situations, was rolling around on the ground. Arthur was the only one who seemed to be in control, or as close as any of he knights could possibly be at that moment. He was able to hold back his laughter by clasping his hands over his mouth with all the possible force he could apply, but it all went for not once his face started to turn cheery red and he started to wheeze and gasp for his breath.  
Between breaths, Lancelot was able to stammer out the question that everyone was thinking. "Merlin!" laugh "Merlin! What happened to Gwaine?"Merlin chuckled to himslef, causeing the knights to become even more curiouse.  
"Well..." he started. "I founf him outside if my chambers, even more intoxicated then I've ever seen him, so I thought that I would have some, well, fun."  
"And how did you manage to convince Gwaine to get himslef into that gettup?" Leon guffed.  
"Quite simply, accually. I just convinced him to drink enough beer until he completely forgot who he is temporarily. So..."  
"So?"  
"So, I convinced hom that he was a lost, pink fluffy unicorn, who is looking for his missing horn. He automatically thought that I am the one helping him find it, so i convinced him that you guys would be able to help him find it."  
Everyone started to laugh even harder thatn before, if that was even possible. Merlin flashed them his signature lop-sided grin. "That's not all I was able to get him to do." he stated.  
The knights went silent with this new founded information, and eyes Merlin expectantly. Merlin took this as his cue, to get the act started.  
He walked over to Gwaine and wispered something quietly in his ear. Gwaines eyes rose as he heard Merlin tell his the unknown message. He slowly walked over to the group, and studied them for a matter of seconds.  
"Have any of you ever heard the song about the drunken sailor?" He asked in amusement.  
"No, why?" Arthur asked.  
As if on cue, Gwaine took in a deep breath, and stood up on his two feet. Merlin spun around from his position next to Gwaine, and made his way to the side of the group of knights.  
"OHHH!" Gwaine started out withthe best pera voice he could other knights felt their jaws once again drop in amazement at the sound of the solid note being sung by none other then Gwaine, the drinking bafoon. Out of nowhere, Gwaine then pulled out an accordian, playing it expertly, and dancing all around the training grounds.  
"What should we do with the drunken sailor! What shall we we do with the drunken sailor? What Should we do with the drunken sailor, early in the morning?" The he dropped his instement and grabbed a rope that was convieniently connected to a large flag on a poll.  
"Way, Hey! UP she rises, Way! Hey! Up she rises! Way! Hey! Up she rises, early in the morning!"  
The song went on for a few more versus before Gwaine was so exhausted, that he passed out. By then, every single knight, and even a few passer-byes, were on the ground laughing there hearts out with pure enjoyment.  
"Merlin, I think you've done quiet enough for this prank!" Percy wheezed.  
:"Any more, and I think I'll explode!" Elyan agreed.  
"Aww, and here I thought you guys would want to help me with the final part.  
Once again, there was a silence that lingered amongst the knights and people. Then, Arthur spoke up.  
"What's the final part then Merlin?" he asked.  
Merlin let his most devilish grin spread accross his face before he answered.  
"Well..."  
-

**A/N: Sorry to leave you guys on a cliff hanger, but this next part is going to be mentioned in throughout the next chapter, and I thought it would be nice if you could quickly look back to refresh your memory.**

**Remember to add your story ideas**

**Yours truly; Destiny writter.**


	9. let the hunt begin

**A/N: Hey Everyone :) it me again. I so sorry that it took me so long just to post this chapter, but i havereally good news. IT'S SUMMER BREAK :D! and you know what that means... MORE CHAPTERS! **  
**Ok, so this is how I'm breaking the stories down. All if June, I'm going to be continuing the stories That I've already made. For July, and August, I need so descided whether i want to start a story on Star Wars, or Star Treck, so I need you guys to help me tally which one should come first. If you just plain don't care, then you don't need to do anything.**

**Now, as some might say, On with the story :D!**

**Disclaimer: Explorers can't own movies, there for i DO NOT own Merlin.**

-Lancelot's memory/ POV-

Lancelot chuckled to himself, as he came to the part of the memory that sealed it as his favorite Gwaine memory. He and the knights were carrying a slepping pen, where he and the other knights thought would suit him quite well. Once Gwaine woke up, he had to biggest hissy fit that any of the knights have ever seen. He even acted coldly to Merlin for the entire day, and, in the other knights books, it was considered the day of peace and quiet and Arthur and the other knights went down to the tavern to celebrate it.  
Lancelot made one last round through the castle before desciding it was time to call it the day, and then heading off to a certain person's room and having a very up lifting discussion.

-THE NEXT DAY; Aurthur's POV-

Arthur stood there outside of the castle walls, where he awaited his manservent's arrival with anticipation. Today was the day of, what is now considered a once in a life time event, the shoot off. Arthur couldn't wait to see the shock on his servents face once he found out how they were going to play the contest.  
"Arthur!" the familiar voice of Merlin called. Arthur spun around on his horse to face Merlin, who was just now mounting onto his own.  
"Well, it certainly took you long enough." He said.  
"Sorry, your highness, but I was just a little preoccupied by the mounds of work you gave me."  
"Well, I couldn't have you slack off from your duties for the day just because we had something going on. The chorse need to be done you know."  
"You couldn't have someone else do it?"  
" 'course not!. You'd get even more lazy than you already are then."  
"Prat." Merlin mumbled.  
"Quite your whinning, and lets get a move on."  
"Sure thing, your prattiness."  
Arthur gave Merlin one of his well pernounced glares before continuing on.  
"Ok, so here's how we are going to descide this. Instead of the typical boring shoot off, where you stand a certain distance and shoot wooden arrows into plain paper covered wood, we're going to do something that makes this shoot off a thousand times better!"  
Mind if I take a guess at what it is?" Merlin chirped.  
"No, Merlin, you can't."  
"Does it have something to do with the woods, or perhaps, little fluffy animals?"  
"No, Merlin it has nothing to do with ... Ok, fine it does involve those two things, but i doubt you can find anyway to win when we are hunting." Arthur declared with a little less excitement then what he originally wanted.  
"Really? So your so scared that your willing to stoop so low as do something that you know you put me out of my comfort zone? Really Arthur, is your so worried, just tell me that you forfeit and then we can go on as if this thing has never happened."  
"Really Merlin, since when have I ever felt that you were a real threat to my pride? Anyway, there wasn't any rule stating that we couldn't go hunting for this pettiful challange. So, Merlin, shut up so I can start explaining the rules."  
Merlin gave a slight nod, feeling that it was time to get this thing started. Arthur cleared his throat and presumed his beginning speech.  
"Now as I was saying, before you rudely interupted me, we are going to be doing this compitition during a hunting trip. The rules are quiet simple. One; you must stay on the hunting grounds that you are given, which I took the liberty of dividing them up amongst the two of us last night. Two; If any of us are attacked during this, we are to blow into these horns, and the knights will be able to track us from the Camelot fend them off. Three; If bandits are found, the compitition will be cutshort and we will descide who the winner is once the entire ordeal is settled. and finally, the winner will be descided by how many animals are brought back and how good the shots landed."  
Merlin took a second to take in this information, but the stopped in puzzelment as he thought about the last rule. "The winner will be determined by how good the shots are? How are we going to do that?"  
"Really Merlin, it's quite simple, even for someone with your intelligence level. We will be scoring the shots through the value of the shot through points. 10 points for vital points, 5 points for any solid shots. If it takes you more than one shot to kill the animal, it's minus one point per extra shot."  
"Huh, so you accually were able to plan out this entire event. You may not believe it, but I am far beyond impressed, it seems that you are quite capible of planning things out when you put aside hours of your time to put you mind to it." Merlin said with a little hint of mockery in his voice.  
"Well, Merlin, unlike you, I make sure I have things done, and that they are done on time." Arthur said in his matter-of-fact tone. Truth be told, he had to talk to the other knights, and he leanred from Lancelot that a while back, this was how that accually use to settle past arguments at whose the better at archery, and who would be leading the walls defences. He wasn't planning on telling Merlin this, becaue he knew that Merlin would never let this go, how ever, he knew that Merlin was going to learn about this from the knights one way or another, so he thought he might as well enjoy Merlins praise while it lasted.  
"Well, lets get going. The sooner we start the sooner you can start sulking in you chambers from a lost of pride."  
Before Merlin could even set foot outside of the castle wall, Arthur walked his horse infront of him, cutting off his path.  
"Not so fast Merlin! You still don't even know where your going."  
"Ok then, where are we going?"  
Arthur gave a little chuckle before answering. "I'm going to head to the western side of the forest, while you, as in you Merlin, are going to be heading towards the eastern side of the forest. Our two territories will be divided by a narrow hunting path that runs along our boundries."  
"What! Thats completey unfair! The western side of the forest has the most gain out of the two options! plus there aren't as many tree to block you shot! You complete clothpole!" Merlin complained.  
"Well sometimes it great to be a king then, don't you say Merlin, besides your going to need all of those trees if you want to even have a chance at hiding from the animal." Arthur chimed. Merlin could feel his anger starting to wallow up as Arthur spoke.  
"Yeah, well at least I wouldn't set up the feild so that I have advanteges over my oponent like you."  
"Are you saying I'm a cheater? because in the rule books, there arn't any rules against how the feilds are set."  
"No, I'm just saying your a complete prat." Merlin stated before he took hold of his reighns and sped past Arthur before his was hit in the head by some random object that Arthur had thrown. He felt a jolt of adrenallin as he raced towards the woods, and he couldn't help but smile as he rode off. Back at the city walls, Arthur couldn't prevent the small smile that crept apon his face as he saw Merlin ride out with such a care free expression. He set off on his path as well, fully expecting to win this little game with ease, but not able to keep down the feeling that he had some real competition, and that he better not lose, other wise all his pride would be wounded for life. After all, who could possibly loose a hunting compition to Merlin?!.

**And Finished! Hope you guys enjoyed it, and sorry once agains for the really late update, stay tune for what happens next :).**


End file.
